The intent of this proposal is to develop and improve the laboratory animal care facility and program at the University of Puerto Rico, Medical Sciences Campus. The requested funds are for renovations of an area to be utilized for the housing of dogs, cats, primates and ruminants, for the purchase of proper caging equipment for all animals, and for special items of equipment to improve the existing facility, so that full accreditation from the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animals may be achieved. Funds are also requested for salary support for clinical veterinarian and additional support for staff members. The UPR Laboratory Animal Resources is important for the teaching of the approximately 600 medical students at the Medical Sciences Campus and the 290 interns and residents, many of whom are training in surgical specialtie that require animal laboratory services. It has a significant role in the effort to strengthen biomedical research in the Basic Sciences Departments and School of Pharmacy and also in the participation of the Campus in the Minority Biomedical Research Support Program which has special emphasis on training Puerto Rican students in scientific investigation.